Princesses Go To Ouran
by LunarFanGoddess
Summary: when princess twilight and the other princesses stumble through a portal they end up a Rich School and find the host club sucky summary sorry. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Plz people I need help on knowing how to update my chapters plz tell m step by step since I am super helpless on computers sometimes so help me by reviewing thanks

Ch19 (I guess)

"You needed to see us princess Celestia?" Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence entered the throne room of princess Celestia and Luna. "Yes Twilight" Princess Celestias's regal voice echoed throughout the throne room. "We have been hearing reports from farm ponies that a flash of a portal like mirror have been seen throughout their fields" Celestia explained while trotting to meet hem with Luna close behind.

"We think we have heard of legends about this portal, the legends say that it is very powerful and needs all the princesses power to stop it" Luna said. "But what if something happens to us who will take over and what about the sun and the moon?" Twilight paced. "Don't worry Twilight" Celestia soothed "We gave a law and orders that is all the princesses disappeared your friends and Shining Armor will take over and co-rule Equestria" Luna unraveled a scroll with her magic "just the main empires" Luna added "Shining Armor will take the crystal empire of course with Fluttershy, Rarity will take canterlot with Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie and Applejack your castle Twilight" Luna Snapped the scroll closed.

"And we put a spell on the sun and moon that they will raise and lower at the proper times" Celestia said "Now let us go" Luna flapped her wings and the others followed her example. They all flew out of the window and headed towards where Celestia said it where the portal was showing up

Time Transition -

"We've been searching for hours, are you sure its even here?" Twilight asked Celestia "Yes" Celestia nodded in confirmation "look! "Cadence shouted, pointing to where she saw it "I see it" Twilight flew towards it "no Twilight" Celestia yelled the princesses followed Twilight in hopes of stopping her in time.

"Waugh!" the princesses were sucked into the portal and they all lost conciseness.

Yay! another transition –

Twilight was jerked awake to sounds of shrieking. She sat up on her haunches and looked around wildly. "What! What!" she asked frantically. The shrieks continued. Twilight looked and her hooves which turned into hands "I'm human again!" she said in amazement. Twilight looked down and blushed "with no clothes" Twilight saw that she wore some kind of necklace. It was her pony form. She suddenly had an idea. Twilight clutched her necklace and closed her eyes and thought of clothes. Suddenly she was wrapped in white tendrils of magic. They made a purple like sundress (purple like her coat) her cutie mark was at the right on her hem and purple flats. She looked down at herself satisfied. Her hair was the same purple and pink. She adjusted her new crown on her head. She winced as he shrieks started up again. Twilight saw that Luna was Huddled on the ground, quivering.

"Luna" Twilight crouched next to Luna who looked up in panic "Twilight?" Luna asked "yeah Luna, calm down and I'll put some clothes on you" Twilight averted her eyes as she thought of clothes for Luna. Luna became wrapped in white tendrils. When they disappeared she was wearing a dark purple sundress (like her coat) on the bottom left of her hem the darkened part was her white crescent moon. Luna had dark blue short hair (look at her weakened form ) that covered her right eye, on top of her head was her crown and finally she wore dark purple flats.

"What am I?" Luna asked "you're human, her standup" Twilight helped a quivering Luna to he feet "is this how humans walk?" Luna asked "yes" Twilight showed her how to walk "this is kinda easy" Luna exclaimed. There was a piercing shriek. "Cadence! Celestia!" Twilight and Luna ran towards the sounds. They saw that Celestia and Cadence were the ones who were shrieking "Cadence calm down!" Twilight soothed Cadence. "Tia please" Luna hugged Celestia. "Here" they used their magic together to make clothes for them. When the light disappeared Celestia was wearing a dress similar to Luna's except it was white and she had a yellow sun on the bottom right and she wore white flats. She had pink hair (like her weakened form I guess) and she had her golden crown on her head. Luna helped Celestia to walk. Cadence was wearing a light pink sundress with her blue cutie mark on the bottom right. She had her long pink, yellow and purple hair with her crown on her head and she wore light pink flats. Twilight showed her how to walk.

"We need to find somewhere with information" Twilight thought "look Twilight" Cadence pointed to a school like place in the distance. "Good idea Cadence lets head here" they all walked towards the school (it was Ouran but they don't know that )

-Continued –

Well people ill ty to continue remember rview and tell me step by step on how to update new chapters

Thanks

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry if it took so long oops and I forgot to do the disclaimer:**_

_**None of the awesome shows or anime belongs to me otherwise I would be tots rich but I'm not sorry for any mistakes.**_

**CH2 (I guess)**

The 4 princesses arrived at the schools back entrance. It was silent.

"Is it abandoned?" Cadence asked, "How should I know" Twilight shrugged "it must be after school hours" Celestia commented

They entered the back entrance and climbed up tons of stairs. They came to a long hallway and peered in the nearest door.

"Music Room 1" Twilight observed. "I hear voices "the walked down the hallway passing Music Room 2.  
"It's from here" Cadence pointed to Music Room 3. Twilight pushed through to doors and fell to the ground with a thump. Rose petals flew at their faces. One managed to lodge itself in Luna's throat. She coughed and sputtered. Celestia patted her back.

"**Welcome"** voices came from the inside. "Are you alright princess?" a blond violet eyed boy walked up to twilight and held a hand out to her, helping her up. "Yes I'm quite alright" Twilight grabbed his hand and dusted herself off. "In that case welcome to the Host Club" he bowed to her and handed her a Rose. "Thanks I guess" she took the flower and delicately sniffed it.

"Oh, I need to introduce myself; my name is…um…".Cadence nudged her "Tell them your full title" Cadence whispered to Twilight who sighed. "My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle ruler (I guess) of Friendship"

"My name is Princess MI Amore Cadenza or Princess Cadence, Ruler of the Crystal Empire and (I guess) Love" Cadence Bowed

"I'm Princess Celestia, Co-Ruler of Equestria and I raise the Sun" Celestia bowed and grinned with her eyes closed.

"I am Princess Luna, Co-Ruler of Equestria and I raise the Moon" Luna smiled shyly.

"Wow you're Princesses no wonder you're so pretty" An adorable little blond attached himself to Celestia who squealed and hugged him.

"We should introduce ourselves now; I am Tamaki Souh King of the Host Club" Tamaki Struck a pose. "**Not**!" two auburn haired twins chorused together. Tamaki scowled at the twins.

"I'm Hikaru" the twin on the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru" the twin on the left said.

"**And we're the Hitachiin twins**" they chorused.

"My name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hani" The small blond sad cheerfully "and this is Takashi (Morinozuka) but you can call him Mori" Mori nodded to the Princesses.

"I am Kyoya Ootori" Kyoya introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Haruhi Fujioka" Haruhi waved at them.

Cadence peered at her. "You're a pretty mare" Cadence beamed at her. "Uh you mean girl right?" Twilight corrected her "Yes, Yes" Cadence sighed and smiled at Twilight.

"oh no what are you talking about?"Tamaki pushed himself between them and led Cadence away. "Well yeah she's, I mean, he's clearly a boy" Tamaki rambled. "No she's clearly a she" Celestia peered at Haruhi. "Yes she is look at those big filly eyes" Luna said peering at Haruhi who sweat dropped bullets. "Um, Kyoya" Haruhi waved at Kyoya. "Right" Kyoya sighed. "Since you figured out our secret you'll have to work for us" Kyoya smirked evilly.

"EEH?" The princesses shrieked.

_**Yay I finished another chapter ill try to update faster**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yay next chapter **_

_**Disclaimer: None of the awesome Manga/ Anime or Cute show belongs to me**_

Chapter 3(I guess)

"But we don't even go here!" Twilight whined to Kyoya. "We can enroll you here" Kyoya replied. The Host Club closed for the day in order to deal with the Princess matter.

"This is black mail" Cadence pouted. "Don't say anything to get him riled up, he can do worse" Haruhi mumbled. "What if we don't want to?" Celestia asked, sitting Dignified in her chair, going into royal princess mode. "Tia, may we?" Luna asked Celestia. "Why?" Celestia looked at her surprised. Luna whispered into her ear. "Hmm…" Celestia looked thoughtful. "Alright" Celestia nodded.

"But were shall we stay?" Twilight asked Celsetia. "Well, do you have any bits? I have a feeling its quite valuable here" Cadence asked. Twilight looked around in her pockets and so did the others. "I've got 5 bits" Twilight pulled some out. "I've got 3" Luna pulled some out. "I've got 3 too" Celestia said. "I've got none" Cadence said cheerfully. "Is that gold?" Haruhi peered down at it. "Yes its quite unrare in Equestria" Celestia nodded. "Rich people in other worlds, typical" Haruhi muttered.

"Perhaps you know somewhere we may buy a house" Luna asked the Host Club. And for the rest of the day they helped buy them a house.

"It is a fantastic home!" Squealed Celestia. "Why are you hyper?" Twilight asked. "Don't Know" Celestia shrugged. Their home (for now) was a two story commoner's home (as the Host Club put it). There were 5 rooms. (Guest room), a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. There was also a spacious backyard. They also bought sofas, and their living necessities. They went back to Music Room 3 to start their new jobs.

"So what will we be doing?" Twilight asked Kyoya. "Well you'll be doing cleaning, cooking and helping around" Kyoya replied. "Do you have any skills or abilities?" Kyoya asked. "Well we can sing" Celestia butted in to their conversation. "Well yeah there's that" Twilight admitted. "Great you'll preform today" Kyoya told them walking away. "Wow no heart, like at all" Twilight shivered. "We think "Hikaru started "That you guys will need Preforming Clothes" Kaoru finished. They both grinned like a Cheshire cats. The princesses shivered. "Well what's wrong with these?" Luna asked shyly. "Yeah what's wrong with these?" Celestia crossed her arms. "Nothing" Hikaru said. "You just all look alike you need originalities."Kaoru said. "Well alright if that's it" Cadence said "sure" Twilight agreed. "You 2 follow us" the twins pulled Twilight and Cadence. "No we'll measure ourselves" Twilight snatched the measuring tape and they walked into the dressing room. The twins shrugged and went to play cards with Haruhi who reluctantly agreed, Tamaki and Kyoya played with the too. And Celestia and Luna ate cake with Hani and Mori. Everyone waited while Twilight and Cadence measured themselves.

_**Yay done with this chapter. Sorry if nothing has happened yet. It'll get interesting soon, Pinkie Promise. I'll update soon I'll try.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yay next one I'm on a roll!(If that's okay), so….. How's the weather…(awkward silence)oh right on with the disclaimers!**_

_**Disclaimer: none of the awesome things belong to me.**_

"We're done" Announced Twilight. She and Cadence came out of the dressing room. "That room is like a throne room" Cadence said. "Uh-huh" Twilight nodded. "Our turn" Celestia grabbed Luna, snatched the measuring tape and dragged Luna into the dressing room, grinning. "Uh…Bye guys…"Luna said to Hani and Mori. "Bye!" Hani said cheerfully.

"Uh…your welcome?" Twilight said to Celestia's retreating back. "Want some cake?" Hani asked Twilight and Cadence. "YEAH!" Cadence cheered and Twilight shrugged and shook her head. "No thanks"

Twilight walked over to the game of cards and watched.  
"Would you like to play?" Haruhi asked Twilight. "Hmm…how do you play?" Haruhi explained it to her. "Okay seems simple"  
"Great let me shuffle the cards" Tamaki shuffled them like an excited puppy with fingers and then split it up.

ABOUT 20

"Rich man" Twilight said  
"Noblemen" Cheered the Hitachiin twins.  
"Everyman" Sighed Tamaki  
"Poor man" Haruhi looked mortified.  
"Filthy Rich" Kyoya smirked.

Haruhi looked horrified. "Your my servant now Haruhi" Kyoya said. "How is that any different from now" Haruhi mumbled. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Kyoya said. "NOTHING" Haruhi stuttered.

"We are done" Luna said, while dragging knocked out Celestia by the foot. "Um… what happened" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping with the entire host club, Kyoya just raised an eyebrow. "Umm…" Luna looked uncomfortable. "She passed out from being ticklish" Luna said at last. The sweat drops grew even bigger.

"Anyway" Haruhi changed the subject. "Aren't we supposed to open up the Club?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. "Oh right yes" He snapped his fingers and Mori began to open the heavy doors. *SQUEALS*  
Twilight, Luna and Cadence rubbed their ears. Celestia just twitched. It looked like a huge flood of yellow. "Go to the kitchen and roll out the carts of food" Kyoya directed the princesses, who nodded. Luna crouched next to Celestia and looked sweet for a moment. The school girls held their breaths and gaped. Luna held a palm to Celestia's cheek…and slapped her with a blank face like Mori's.

"WAAHH" Celestia woke up. "Let's go" Luna helped Celestia up and holding her hand and dragging her to the kitchen. The Schoolgirls sweat dropped. The princesses rolled out the carts full of sweets and stood attentive.

Many girls called to them to deliver the sweets, mostly at Hani's table.

AN HOUR Later

"Ugh I'm getting tired of being called around like a servant." Celestia moaned. "When we get back to Equestria I'm apologizing to our servant's if we ever treated them this way"  
"Yes" agreed Luna  
"Girls" Kyoya called to them. "Yeah?"Cadence replied for them. "Do you know any songs you can sing?" Kyoya asked. "Umm. Yes" Twilight said. "How about the one where we sang to you?" Cadence asked Twilight. "Umm…"Twilight blushed. "Yes that one I really liked" Luna said. "Yeah!" said Celestia smiling. "three against on, alright go sing in that empty space in the middle of the room, Kyoya pointed to the one where all the tables are surrounding it. "So everyone can watch" Explained Kyoya.

The girl went into the center and waited until they got their attention.  
"Excuse me ladies" Kyoya said in a loud bold voice. The girls immediately quieted. "We have some performers so please give them your upmost respect" Kyoya motioned to the princesses. The school girls stared at them waiting.

_**Whelp I'll stop here for now… I'll update soon.  
and if you have any song suggestions please tell me… even if its fan made I'll do disclaimers as well  
Bye  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright here goes  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me…**_

_****_Chapter 5 (I guess)

Music begins to play, everyone looked around in confusion.

Twilight:

"_It isn't that I'm Ungrateful, for all the things that I've earned" _

"_For all the journeys I have taken, all the lessons that I have learned"_

"_But I wonder where I'm going now, what my role is meant to be"_

"_I don't know how to travel, to a future that I can't see"_

"_I have my wings"_

A burst of light came from her back and purple wings unfurled.

"_I wear this crown"_

She motioned to the crown on her head.

"_I'm a princess, this is true"_

"_But it's still unclear to me just what I am meant to do"_

"_I want to have a purpose"_

"_I want to do all that I can"_

"_I want to make a contribution"_

"_I want to be a part of the plan"_

Celestia:

"_Your destiny's uncertain and that's sometimes hard to take"_

"_But it will become much clearer with every new choice you make"_

Luna:

"_Patience is never easy, I understand wanting more"_

"_I know how hard it is to wait and spread out your wings"_

A light burst from Luna's back and wings unfurled.

"_And soar"_

Her wings flapped and she flew. Gasps from the audience.

Cadence:

"_But you stand here for a reason, you're gifted and you are strong"_

"_That crown upon you head because you belong"_

All:

"_Know that your time is coming soon"_

"_As the sun rises, so does the moon"_

Holograms of the sun and moon appeared over their heads

"_As love finds a place in every heart"_

A crystal heart appeared in the middle the sun, moon and heart dissolved in sparkles.

"_You are a princess; you'll play your part"_

Luna:

"_We understand you wanting more, a chance to shine a chance to soar"_

Bursts of light came from the three's backs and the flew, more gasps

Cadence:

_"Soon will come the day it turns around"_

They spun in circles, beautifully.

All:

"_Know that you time is coming soon"_

They landed surrounding Twilight.

_As the Sun rises, so the Moon"_

Holograms of the Sun and Moon appeared

"_As love finds a place in every heart"_

The crystal heart appeared.

"_You are a princess you'll play your part"_

Twilight' mark appeared and it dissolved creating sparkles

Celestia:

"_You are a princess you'll play your part"_

Your time will come

She hugged Twilight lovingly.

Claps erupted startling them out of their daze. "That was amazing" a girl sniffed. "Well done" Kyoya nodded impressed. "You guys are now our preforming group and a apart of the Host Club" he decided. The school girls cheered and so did the Host Club. Haruhi just grinned. "At least there are other girls I can talk to" Haruhi mumbled smiling.

_**Yay another one. And plz tell me any song you would like to see here and I will look it up on YouTube. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry guys if I hadn't updated in a while…a long while, Sorry!  
Without further ado, the next chapter**_

Chapter 6

Twilight was in her room sitting on her bed, humming while flipping through her new school books. "These are amazing, I bet I can learn it in an entire day" she said.

"Hey twily" Cadence poked her head into Twilight's room. "Want some sandwiches?" Cadence asked. "No thanks" Twilight mumbled distracted. "C'mon Twilight, you've been up here the entire day studying" Cadence whined. "No, only 8 hours" Twilight corrected her. "You've been up since 8 am, and now it's four" Cadence deadpanned. "Oh, really!" Twilight gasped. "Yup, so now it's time to eat" Cadence closed the door, and the sound of her feet was getting softer when she left.

"Jeez, how come I always lose track of time?" Twilight stood up and put her new books into her new backpack that was for school. Her back pack was light purple and the clasp that closed the top had her cutie mark, there were also two pockets below the clasp for pencils and a new purple phone, those pockets also had a clasp but it was a simple gold clasp. The phone was bought by the twins and the other princesses also had one each. "When you need to call us" The twins said when they handed it to her and the others.

She hung the backpack on a hook behind her door and walked out. When she reached behind her to close the door, she surveyed her new room. The walls were painted magenta purple by her magic, against the left wall was her bed which had white pillows, and a comforter and blankets in many shades of purple. She also had a window which faced the front lawn. On the right wall was a bookcase that covered half of the wall. Next to the bookcase was a 'study table' as Twilight called it, it had a desk lamp on its surface and a couple of papers. There was also the closet next to her bed that held a couple of clothes Twilight had made with her magic, some shoes and a new Ouran uniform.

She sighed and closed the door. Twilight went next door to Celestia's room and peeked inside. There was Celestia laying on the bed, eyes scrunched in concentration at her white phone. "What'cha doin?" Twilight asked. "Trying to figure out how to work this thing" Celestia scowled at the phone as if it insulted her. Twilight giggled slightly.

Celestia's room was a bright sunny yellow. Her room also faced the front lawn, her bed had white pillows and a comforter and blankets in many shades of yellow and pink. The bed was in the left corner and just like Twilight's room there was a closet next to the bed. On the other side of the room there was a vanity table and a full length mirror. On the rest of the wall was painted sun just like her cutie mark, on the ceiling was also a painted sun. In the corner Twilight spotted Celestia's backpack it was just like Twilight's only yellow and it had her cutie mark, the sun as the big clasp.

"Did you already eat?" Twilight asked. "Yeah" Celestia nodded. "Oh…okay, see ya" Twilight closed the door. She crossed to the other side of the hallway and peered into Luna's room.

"Hey Luna" Twilight greeted Luna who was staring up out of her window facing the backyard. "Greetings, Twilight" Luna smiled at Twilight. Twilight raised an eyebrow. "What are you staring at?" Twilight asked. "Well, did you know that in this world sometimes the moon appears in the day?" Luna said as she peered back up into the sky. "Really?" Twilight crossed the room and peered into the sky with Luna. "Yes" Luna said. "Cool" Twilight said, grinning slightly. "Yes, very cool" Luna nodded. "This world is so fascinating" Luna mumbled, staring dreamily at the moon. "So, how do you like your new room?" Twilight asked. "Oh, I think it seems cozy now" Luna smile, surveying her room.

Luna's room was painted Midnight blue. On the ceiling was her cutie mark that glowed in the dark and changed phases as the one outside did. She also had many stars on the ceiling too. Her bed was on the left side, it was covered in a comforter and blankets in different shades of blue and white pillows. Next to the bed was her dark blue backpack with her cutie mark as the big clasp. _**(From where they were standing at the window, when they are by the door the bed is on the right). **_ Her closet was on the other side and next to the closet was a vanity table.

"Well, I have to go and eat, bye" Twilight walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

She went next door to Cadence's room and looked inside. Cadence was spinning around the room, singing slightly

"_The crystal kingdom is my home" _she chirped.  
"Hey, Cadence" Twilight said. Cadence shrieked. Cadence whipped around, panting slightly. "Oh, Twilight" A relieved look passed over her features. "Why'd you scare me like that?" Cadence scolded slightly. "I just wanted to see what you were doing" Twilight shrugged.

Cadence's room was rosy pink. Her room also faced the backyard. Her bed was on the right side, it was covered in a comforter and blankets in different shades of pink, there was also white pillows. On the other side of the room was a vanity table and a closet. The walls were covered in vibrant pink hearts.

"Well, I already heated up some spaghetti, it's very easy to make actually" Cadence nodded appreciably. "Okay thanks" Twilight walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, there on the counter was a still warm plate of spaghetti. "Yum" she said and began to eat.

_**Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter ,sorry if it was short, this chapter was about their new living space. The next chapter will be about their day at school.  
I will appreciate Reviews, and if you have any thoughts on which class they should attend please feel free to tell me .Thanks,  
Ciao**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okey dokey, folks, I hope you like this chapter, this one is about their day at school**_. _**Just so you guys know, the princesses changed their last names so it won't sound weird. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to its owners.

Twilights view…

"Class, please welcome Midoka Twilight" The teacher, Mihai-sensei said. Twilight entered the classroom and murmurs were heard throughout the room. "Hello, pleased to meet you" Twilight smiled and bowed.

"Would you like to ask anything to Midoka-san?" Mihai-sensei asked. Hands shot into the air. "Oh. Yes" Mihai-sensei pointed to a girl with brown hair and pig tails.

"Is that your real hair color?" she asked pointing to Twilight's purple and pink hair. "Yes, that is my natural color" Twilight nodded.

"What do you like to do for fun?" a black haired boy with glasses asked. Twilight thought for a moment. "I like to read and dance" Twilight said.

"Your hot, do you have a boyfriend?" A voice called out from the back, earning a few giggles. The voice belonged to a black haired boy, wearing his tie loosely, and had a smirk on his face. The Twins scowled at him. "Eh?" Twilight tilted her head cutely, not comprehending. _**(I mean, she studies friendship, not love, so she's a bit oblivious). **_

"Kouga!" the teacher scolded. "Eh" The boy shrugged, still smirking.

"Twilight, please sit in the first row in the first seat by the window" Mihai-sensei pointed to the desk.

"Sensei!" Hikaru and Kaoru shot their hands up in the air. "Yes?" Mihai-sensei said. "Can Twilight sit in front of us?" Kaoru pointed to a desk in front of Haruhi that was empty. "Uh, would you like to?" Mihai-sensei asked Twilight. "Oh, okay" Twilight made her way to the empty desk. She dropped her bag next to the desk and sat down in the chair, pulling out a notebook and pen from her bag and then class started

~TRANSITION~

Twilight's eyes scanned her notebook, which was half full in notes. "Hey, Midoka-Chan" a faintly familiar voice said in front of her desk, but she was so deep in her thoughts about what she just learned in class that she didn't hear the voice.

Fingers grabbed her chin and they tilted her head up gently so her eyes stared into the boy who called out from earlier.

"Um…" was all that Twilight said. "Hey, Midoka-Chan, you want to go out with me?" He asked. The twins appeared behind him at made gestures for her to say no, but instead Twilight pulled a total Haruhi move.

"Sure," Kouga's eyes lit up. ", There's a door over there, just wait a second for me" she pointed to the door. Kouga fell to the ground anime style and the twins started to crack up.

"Not like that," Kouga said, getting up with a bandage on his head. "I mean on a date" Kouga said. Again the twins gestured 'no'.

Twilight blinked. "A study date?" She asked. Kouga sighed, but then an idea hit him. "Sure, then afterwards can I take out to a movie and dinner?" He asked hopefully. "Sure, whenever I finish studying I always get hungry" She said, smiling. "Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at 2pm" Kouga strode away, excited.

"Twilight, why'd you agree?" The twins whined. "Cause, I need to study and maybe he'll help me catch up" he replied. "If you wanted to catch up you could have asked me or Hikaru" Kaoru pointed out. "Yes, but, I've been paying attention to you two in class a bit and the only thing you do is play on your game device," she indicated to the handheld game poking out of Hikaru's bag. "Or, you bother Haruhi, you guys don't seem to pay attention at all." Twilight said. "She's got a point there, you guys don't pay attention at all" Haruhi stood up from her desk and stretched. "Want to eat lunch with me?" Haruhi asked Twilight. "Yes, please" Twilight nodded. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a lunchbox.

"I didn't know what to bring so I just bought a sandwich and water" Twilight said. She opened the box and began to eat with Haruhi, while the twins went to the lunchroom huffing.

Cadence's morning~

Cadence was tired of all the boys already. When she entered the second year A class, she could practically see all the flying hearts.

"Class, this Midoka Cadence" the teacher introduced her. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all" She bowed and smiled sweetly with her eyes closed. THUMP. She saw that a boy in the middle of the class passed out grinning goofily, with a trickle of blood coming from his nose.

"Er, anyway," the teacher changed the subject when she saw one of her students poking the bleeding one. "Do you have any questions for Midoka-san?" the teacher asked.

Hands shot into the air, most of which were boys. "Yes?" the teacher pointed to a boy with glasses. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Many of the boys leaned forward in anticipation for her answer.

Cadence thought. 'Well, Shining Armor is my husband, so in a way he is my boyfriend'.

"Yes, I do" Cadence nodded. "AWWW" the boys sighed.

"Midoka-san, you can sit…" The teacher's eyes roamed around the room, eager boys raised their hands high so she can sit near them. "Sensei, can Cadence sit with us?" A hopeful Tamaki raised his hand, while he held Kyoya's hand in the air for him. "Sure, Tamaki-san" She sighed. Cadence threaded her way through the many desks until she reached Tamaki's and Kyoya's. She sat in front of them and smiled at them, then class started with many boys staring dreamily at Cadence.

~TRRANSITION~

"Well, that was nice" Cadence yawned slightly. "So how did you like class, Cadence?" Tamaki asked her. "Well, it was a bit boring, but otherwise it was interesting" she replied.

"Would you like to have lunch with us?" some boys asked her hopefully. "Um…no thank you" she declined politely. The boys looked defeated as if their only life's purpose is to ask her out for lunch.

"Would you like to eat lunch with US?" Tamaki asked, pointing to himself and Kyoya. "Alright" She nodded and smiled. "YAY!" Tamaki cheered. He grabbed her hand and Kyoya's and sped to the lunchroom, eager to show her around.

Celestia and Luna's morning~

"Class, this is Midoka Celestia and Midoka Luna" the teacher introduced the girls. They were met with many curious stares "Hello, nice to meet you!" Celestia grinned. "A pleasure" Luna bowed. "Alright girls, please sit over there by the window" The teacher pointed to the empty seats. Celestia walked over with Luna behind her. Celestia sat down in a seat and Luna sat in front of her.

~TRANITION~

"Wow, that was totally boring" Celestia yawned, tears sprung to her eyes a little. "Sister, that was not 'totally' boring" Luna chided. "Yes, it was" Celestia said, crossing her arms and lifting her nose in the air in a playful haughty way. "No, it was not" Luna replied back in the same way. "Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"

"…Yes"  
"…No?"

They stared at each other and began to giggle. "Alright, it was a little" Luna rolled her eyes and smiling.

"Hey, Lulu-Chan, Tia-Chan, want to eat lunch with us?" Hani asked, bouncing up to them, with Mori right behind. "Sure, what's for lunch?" Celestia asked, curiously. Hani thought for a second.  
"Lunch" he said. "Great, it sounds yummy" She nodded happily. Luna sweat dropped.

~BACK TO TWILIGHT TRANSITION~

The rest of class_**(and the rest of the day might I add)**_, Kouga kept making googly eyes at Twilight, while Twilight every time she saw him gave him an odd look.

"**Twilight**" the twins appeared on either side of her. "Are you coming," Hikaru started. ", To the Host Club with us" Kaoru finished. "I don't have a choice do I?" Twilight sighed. "**Nope**" they said cheerfully while linking her arms with theirs and lifting her up. "Wait, where's Haruhi?" Twilight asked, while dangling in their hands. "**Oh, she went on ahead**" they said.

"Oh" Twilight said disappointed that Haruhi wasn't around to save her from the Hitachiin twins.

~ANOTHER TRANSITION~ TO THE CLUB ROOM~

"Yes, Hani?" Twilight wheeled her cart to Hani's table, sighing. "More cake!" Hani said cheerfully. She placed a large strawberry cake in front of him.  
"Would you pretty ladies like some cake too?" Twilight asked, smiling. Some of the girls turned pink. "Y-Yes, please" One of them stuttered. Twilight placed slices of cake in front of them and wheeled her cart away, humming.

"Twilight, come here" Kyoya called for her from his table. She left her cart next to the kitchen door and walked to him. "Yes?" She asked. "Your next performance is next week, so you need to prepare, do you have anything winter themed?" He asked.

Twilight thought about any songs she knew about winter.

"Well, I know a winter wrap up song" She said hesitantly. "Excellent" He nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard and dismissed her.

The rest of the day she thought about how to sing it without her friends. 'Maybe I can teach it to the others' she thought.  
And when she got home, she paced around in her room, thinking. "Twilight, what's wrong you didn't touch your spaghetti dinner" Cadence peered into Twilights room. "Oh, it's nothing, Cadence" Twilight said, sitting on her bed, sighing.  
"You sure?" Cadence asked. "No, I'm not sure" Twilight frantically rubbed her face. "I knew it" Cadence walked into Twilights room and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" Cadence asked. "Kyoya asked if I had any songs for next week, and I said I did, but I realized that I can only sing it with my friends from Ponyville" Twilight moaned. "We can sing it" Cadence offered. "You can just teach us"  
"Do you think it will work?" Twilight asked hopefully. "Of Course" Cadence nodded. "Now get to bed" Cadence playfully pushed Twilight and covered her in her blankets. "Goodnight" Cadence flicked the lights off.

_**Well I hope you guys liked it, they'll sing the song in the next to next chapter or the next one after that. Remember review to tell me what you think, criticism welcomed.  
Ciao**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey folks, I hope you like it, it's like a Luna chapter.**_

_**Luna, dear, will you do the disclaimers? **_

_**Luna: The book of Ouran does not belong to her. **_

"Hey, princesses, we're going to need to measure you," Hikaru held up measuring tape. ", To make some maid outfits" Kaoru held up sample pictures of maid outfits.

Everyone was assembled (_**Eheh, I have an urge to shout 'AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!')**_ in the club room. They were all waiting for Tamaki and Kyoya so they can open the doors to the customers.

Twilight. "No thanks" she murmured, burying her nose in her history books.  
Cadence. "I'm good" she said through a mouthful of vanilla cake, where she was sitting with Hani and Mori.  
Celestia. "Nope" she shook her head from where she was sitting with Haruhi and Twilight, helping them out a bit.  
Luna. "…Um…" was all she said. She was sitting on another couch alone with a sketchbook on her lap and a pencil held in her hand in a weird way. They grinned at her, and she shrinked back wearily.  
"Excuse me, but I have to leave for a few minutes" She stood up and inched towards the door, then burst into full speed walking.  
"**Where are you going?**" the twins literally popped out of nowhere in front of her and she squeaked. "Um…I am going…somewhere?" Luna said, fidgeting with her fingers.  
"And where, we might ask," Hikaru said, tilting his head to one side. ", Are you going?" Kaoru tilted his head the other way, both of them giving her mischievous grins.  
"I am going to the…erm…"She trailed off. "**That's what we thought**" They said in unison. They grabbed her arms and dragged her to the fitting rooms.

"TIA, SISTER!" She yelped as she passed Celestia. Celestia glanced up and shrugged. "That's what you get for being a sweet pushover" Celestia shook her head and sighed. And Luna gave her a scowl, before she disappeared in the changing rooms with Hikaru and Kaoru.

~Inside the dressing room view! ~

Luna crouched in the corner, with the twins towering over her with measuring tapes. "Can I not measure myself?" She asked. "Nope, cause otherwise," Hikaru started. ", It won't be as fun" Kaoru finished.  
"Please" she squeaked out. "Hmm…" They rubbed their chins. "You could play," Hikaru said. "**Which ones Hikaru game!**" they said pulling out green berets. They skipped outside with her trailing behind. Everybody glanced up.  
"What are the rules to this game?" Luna asked. "**It's easy all you have to do is guess which one is Hikaru**" They said. They walked behind a pillar and after a few seconds they walked out wearing identical berets on their heads.  
They struck a pose with their hands meeting in the middle to form mirror images of each other. "**Now which one is Hikaru?**" they said. Luna's eyes flicked between the both of them and studied them and bit her lip.  
"This one is Hikaru" She said uncertainly, pointed to the one on her left. "**Wrong!**" The grinned. "I am?" She tilted head to the side with wide eyes. "**Yup**" they grabbed her arm and dragged her back inside to her 'torture' she thought.

~BACK IN THE DRESING ROOM VIEW~

They began to measure her. She squirmed and giggled when they measured her. 'This isn't so bad' she thought. While they were measuring, she began to zone out. She felt warmth on her right cheek, she blinked and flushed pink. The Hikaru held his cheek up to hers and nuzzled her.  
"Oh, Luna you are so adorable" he cooed. He leaned closer and the lights flicked on and off, giving his faces shadows, she blinked when she saw another shadow behind him looking like a bloodied face. She squeaked and flailed and bolted out the dressing room with the sound of laughter behind her.

~OUTSIDE DRESSING ROOM~

Luna zoomed out of the dressing room and out the door, passing Tamaki and Kyoya. She ran out of the school and into the rose maze. Luna stopped in the center panting, after many twists and turns. There was a large willow tree beginning to bloom into cherry blossoms. She spotted a small opening by its base. She tried to squeeze inside but couldn't because of the floofy dress.

"Argh" Luna thought for a moment and brightened.  
Luna clutched her necklace and thought about turning back into her weakened pony form. She rose into the air and white tendrils enveloped her.

When the light disappeared, a small alicorn (_**a combination of earth pony, unicorn and Pegasus**_) was curled on the ground. Her coat was a grayish phthalo blue and she had light azure blue hair and her eyes blinked open revealing light cyan eyes. On her flank was a dark mark like a tattoo and a white crescent moon.  
"I did it!" she stood up on her four hooves, trembling a little. Then she began to prance around gracefully. Luna's ears pricked at the sound of faint callings of her name and they seemed near. She scrambled into the small un-noticeable opening and settled in the way back.

"**Where is she?**" Luna heard an impatient voices. "It's your guys fault for spooking her" She heard another voice scolding the first two. Hikaru, Kaoru and Celestia.

"We thought she wouldn't freak too much" Hikaru grumbled. There was a moment of silence, then Luna heard whimpers of pain.

"OW, OW, OW" Hikaru whimpered. "Come here, Kaoru, wouldn't want you to feel left out, feel the pain from my ear pulling" Luna heard Celestia's growl. "No, no, I'm good…OUCH!" Kaoru yelped.

Luna giggled.  
"Did you hear that?" Celestia said. There was silence outside. "Maybe you're hearing things" Hikaru said. "No, I thought I heard laughter" Celestia mumbled. "Guys, look a hole" She heard Kaoru. There was shuffling outside and three pairs of eyes peeked inside. One was pinkish- purple, the others were amber. The amber ones looked slightly in pain.

The pinkish-purple eyes brightened. "Luna!" Celestia said happily. Luna smiled at her. "You okay, little sis?" Celestia reached inside and gently ruffled her mane. Luna nodded and let herself be petted. "Now come out" Celestia grabbed Luna's hoof gently and pulled slightly. Luna retracted her hoof and shook her head. "No thank you" Luna said. "Please, little sister" Celestia pleaded. "Uh-Uh" Luna said.

Their eyes disappeared and she heard angry scolding outside. A bright light appeared then disappeared as quickly as it came and gasps came from outside.

A white muzzle appeared in the opening then the rest of the face. It was Celestia in her weakened pony form. "If you won't come out then I'll come in" Celestia scowled, squirming in.

"Stop it Tia, you will get stuck!" Luna said, frantically. "Fine" Celestia sighed and pulled back but couldn't. "Uh…Uh-oh" She gulped and had panicked eyes.

"I can't" Celestia squeaked. "If you can not get out then I can not get out" Luna paled and began to push Celestia's face with her hooves. "Ouch, ouch" Celestia grunted.

"Wait the second" Luna closed her eyes and concentrated, her horn glowing bright. "AH, AH DON'T!" Celestia yelped. "Calm down, Tia, I shall just teleport outside" Luna's form disappeared and she appeared besides the willow tree, scaring the Twins.

"Wow, Luna is that you?" Kaoru asked, hugging his brother in fright. "Yes, it is I" she nodded her head. "Luna, go get Twilight and Cadence" Celestial shouted from the inside. "Can't you teleport yourself?" Luna asked, pulling gently on Celestial's pink tail with her magic on one spot of her tail.

"Um…I can't" Celestia said, sheepishly from inside the tree. "Why ever not?" Luna asked, pulling harder. "Ouch! I can't concentrate" Celestia admitted, kicking a little. "Alright, I shall get the others" Luna sighed. She turned to the Twins.

"Keep an eye on sister, please" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, saluting. Luna trotted a distance away and spread her wings. She flapped her wings and took off into the air beading for the Host Clubs windows.

Luna circled above the school for a few moments before tapping on the glass of the Host Club. Luckily Haruhi spotted her.

Haruhi walked to Kyoya, tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the window. Kyoya turned to look and saw Luna waving at him. Kyoya walked over to Tamaki who was entertaining some girls and whispered something to him in his ear. Tamaki glanced at the window where Luna was hovering impatiently. She saw him stand up and looked like he was announcing something to the girls in the room. They looked sad and they filed out of the room, grumbling.

Tamaki closed the doors and bounced to the window where Luna was. He opened the window and began to chatter excitedly.

"Is that you, Luna? Wow, you're so pretty! Why did you run before? Was it those dastardly twins? I shall make them pay! By the way, where did you go? Are you okay now?" Tamaki said in all in one breath.

She ignored him and flew through the window. She sailed to Twilight and Cadence, who were sitting at a table with Hani.

"Dearest Twilight and Cadence, I require thou assistance to get Tia out of a tree" Luna said, landing onto the marble floor.

"Wow, is that you Lulu-Chan?" Hani asked with an awed smile. "Yes, it is We" Luna nodded. "Who's 'we'" Hani asked. "Luna, you're speaking royally again" Twilight said to her, standing up. "Oh, We… We mean I forgot" Luna said, blushing a little.

"We must get to Tia quickly." Luna trotted to the window. "Sorry guys, we have to go" Cadence patted Hani's head and ran to the window with Twilight in tow. They leapt out of the window. Tamaki shrieked and ran to the window, peering down.

A strong breeze, like a really strong breeze, flew upward and three blurs flew past Tamaki, who gasped.

They were Twilight, Cadence and Luna, and they flew to the rose maze.

When they landed, they seemed to have scared the Twins who yelped and clutched each other in terror.

"Jeez, calm down guys, it's just us" Twilight waved a hoof in attempt to reassure them.

Twilight's coat was a light purple color, with dark purple hair with a pink streaks through it and purple eyes. On her flank was her cutie mark which was a pink six spiked star with five stars around it.

Cadence's coat was a light rosy pink, she had purple and pink hair with some cream colored streaks, and she had light purple eyes. On her flank was her cutie mark which was a crystal blue heart between gold laces.

"Princess, what are-Oh" Twilight paused and stared with Cadence in the predicament Celestia was in. Twilight coughed slightly, then giggled then she laughed loudly with Cadence. They landed on their flanks, clutching their stomachs that cramped with laughs.

"HEY! It's not funny!" Celestia shouted from inside the tree.

"It totally is Princess!" Twilight gasped out, then continued to snort with laughter. "It's totally hilarious!" Cadence sputtered. Luna hummed, and began to tug on Celestia's tail with her magic. "Friends, please help me get out Tia" Luna called to the still laughing ponies.

"Yeah, Yeah, you're right" Twilight wiped some tears away. They trotted to where they were. Twilight and Cadence combined their magic with Luna so the magic hold on Celestial's tail was three different shades of colors.

They pulled, hard.

"OUCHIE, OUCH, OUCH" Celestia crowed out, kicking. "WAIT, STOP IT!"

The three princesses stopped pulling. "What is it Princess?" Twilight asked. "Can't you just teleport me out?" Celestia said, clearly desperate to stop the pulling on her tail.

"Oh!" Twilight blinked and blushed. "I forgot"

She aimed her horn at Celestia's flank and fired a pink beam. The pink beam enveloped her body and she disappeared and reappeared beside the Twins, who were watching silently. They paled and scrambled away. Celestia's eyes were swirls of dizziness and she was walking as if confused. She shook her head then her entire body. She shook out her wings and test flapped them.

"IM OKAY!" Celestia cheered, prancing around. While she was skipping around Twilight and Cadence were tip toeing away, but they were stopped by a paralysis spell Celestia cast quickly.

"You guys were laughing at me" Celestia said gravely. "We, uh, have no idea what you're talking about" Cadence said, nervously. "Yes, no clue" Twilight agreed. "Uh-huh, sure, let's see if you laughing now" Celestia shot a beam at them. They were enveloped in golden light. The light disappeared and they stood there blinking.

"Eh, nothing happened" Twilight said. "Yeah" Cadence said. They froze and stared at each other. Their voices were coming out of each other's body.

"Ahhhh!" they shrieked.

"What they hay?" Twilight, now Cadence, stared at her hooves in terror. "My goodness" Cadence patted her face.

"Aha, are you laughing now?" Celestia smirked. "No, no!" Twilight said, flapping her hooves around frantically. "Not laughing, not laughing!" Cadence yelped.

"Please change us back!" Twilight pleaded.

"I'm good" Celestia replied, studying her hoof.

"Tia, please change them back, you are an adult mare, not a childish filly" Luna chided. "Fine" Celestia grumbled.

Her horn began to glow gold and a bright beam shot out enveloping them and lifting them in midair. When they landed, they were back to normal.

"That is better" Luna said.

"Guys, we need to go back to the club" Hikaru spoke up. The princesses turned to look at them. "Right, let's go" Twilight grabbed him with her magic, spread her wings and took off. Cadence grabbed Kaoru and followed closely behind. You could hear them screaming.

Celestia and Luna teleported instead into the club room, scaring them. Hani dropped his cake, Mori had no expression except for the raising of his eyebrows. Haruhi yelped since they landed next to her. Tamaki screamed and hid behind Kyoya, who gave an "Ah" of surprise.

"Hey, friends" Luna greeted them. "'Sup" Celestia lifted a hoof in greeting.

"Wow!" Tamaki and Hani approached them with stars in their eyes. They began to pet them, awed.

"Cool!" Hani squealed.

There was tapping at the window. Haruhi opened it and in flew in the others.

Twilight and Cadence dropped the Twins face first on the ground. "Oopsie" Twilight laughed, helping them up with her magic. "Sorry"

They groaned and dusted themselves off, scowling slightly.

"You girls might want to get back to normal" Kyoya said, approaching them. "Because we need to discuss tomorrow and what you will be wearing"

"Okay dokey" Celestia chirped. A bright but brief light surrounded her and she stood there back into a smiling happy stark naked human. "Ahh!" the Host Club averted their eyes and were blushing furiously.

"What?" she asked quizzically. Harumi quickly grabbed a blanket from Hani's nap bed and threw it over her. "Ooh, thanks" Celestia gave her a grateful smile, while blushing slightly. "I forgot"

"Okay, now that is over, we'll transform over there" Twilight quickly walked into the dressing room with Luna and Cadence following behind. They each got into their respective room and lights flashed from inside. More lights came from inside after the big one.

Twilight stepped out wearing denim jeans, purple sparkly flats and a purple T-shirt with her cutie mark on the chest and a blue jacket.

Cadence walked out after her wearing a pink mini skirt with black tights underneath and blue ankle boots. Her shirt was a sparkly blue see through with a pink under shirt.

Luna walked out wearing a dark blue tunic and black tights with black converses.

"My turn!" Celestia skipped to the dressing room Luna previously occupied. A bright light came from within.

She stepped out wearing a pink tunic with white tights underneath and pink converses.

"We match!" She cheered hugging Luna tightly. "Not completely" Luna managed to gasp out. "Well of course, I wear bright colors and you wear dark colors" Celestia said, dropping her to the ground.

"Girls" Kyoya sighed, motioning to the biggest table that would fit everybody. One side was the princesses. Cadence, then Celestia, then Twilight and then Luna. Celestia sat up straight and gazed at Kyoya with a serious royal like face.

On the other side was the Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru at one end, then Haruhi the Tamaki and Kyoya the Hani and Mori. Kyoya was gazing back at Celestia in his business face.

"What would you like to talk about?" Celestia said.

_**Well, cliffhanger is that what's it called? Anyway Review, criticism welcomed**_

_**Ciao**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Me:Alright my sweet readers (skips out onto the stage)**_

_**(I was wearing a yellow short sleeved jacket with a blue tank top underneath, a black skirt to my knees and black flats. My blond short hair was tied into low pigtails) **_

_**Me: I've decided to take a poll, so please leave some Intel, perhaps. The poll is about which pony character you wish to appear in my story. The ones participating will be (reads off clip board) **_

_Fluttershy _

_Sunset Shimmer _

_Rarity _

_**Me: I'm sorry if any of you wanted Applejack-San, Rainbow Dash-San and Pinkie Pie-Pie to participate but I wanted to choose my very favorite ponies to jump into my story, but do not worry I shall have Applejack-San, Rainbow Dash-San and Pinkie Pie-San in my author notes helping me to introduce the story **_

_**Hani: oh, Missy-Chan!**_

_**Me: Hm, oh Hani-San please call me by my username, LunarFanGoddess please. **_

_**Hani: Oh right you said in your other story I can call you Lunar-Chan. **_

_**Me: Hm, I did say that, so alright. **_

_**Me: Applejack-San, Rainbow Dash-San, Pinkie Pie-San please come greet the readers and Hani-San. **_

_**Three ponies, and you know how they look like, so I won't do it, trotted out onto the stage, well only two, the blue Pegasus flew. **_

_**Applejack: Howdy y'all**_

_**Rainbow Dash: 'Sup**_

_**Pinkie Pie: HI!  
Me: Argh Pinkie Pie, not in my ear! (Rubs ear) **_

_**Pinkie Pie: Oopsie daisy, sorry!**_

_**Me: It's fine, just please do not do that again. **_

_**Hani: Hi Pinkie-Chan! Do you like cake!?**_

_**Pinkie Pie: Do I!? Yes I DO! **_

_**Hani: Lunar-Chan can we go to the cake table?**_

_**Me: Hm but there isn't any cake table I mean there's a snack table and I…I…need…Pinkie (Quivers under Hani's adorable gaze) Fine!**_

_**Hani and Pinkie Pie: YAY! (Bounds out of sight, chanting about cake tables) **_

_**Me: (slumps to the floor) too much cuteness! **_

_**Rainbow Dash: Weak! **_

_**Me: Hey I'm not weak! It's too cute it should be illegal!**_

_**Rainbow Dash: Sure, that's what weak ponies say**_

_**Me: I'm not even a pony!**_

_**Applejack: Alright settle down you two**_

_**Me: (Grunts) Fine**_

_**Rainbow Dash: And also a weak will**_

_**Me: I swear to Celestia…! (Starts to babble illegible words) **_

_**Applejack: Rainbow Dash!**_

_**Rainbow Dash: What?**_

_**Applejack: Please stop aggravating her, we need a sane author. **_

_**Rainbow Dash: Fine, but I'm leaving to go eat (Flies away) **_

_**Me: (Snaps back to normal) (Yells) and that's what I'll do to you!**_

_**Applejack: Missy?**_

_**Me: Yeah**_

_**Applejack: She already left**_

_**Me: Hrm, sorry, I'm must've looked crazy**_

_**Applejack: A little, yes, but don't worry sugarcube, as long as yer sane enough to write the story yer good**_

_**Me: Hm, true anyway (faces readers) I hope you'll take the time to vote on my profile which pony shall appear, in the mean time I shall show you readers some bloopers that I hope you'll enjoy!**_

_**Applejack: Well I'm kinda hungry too (Trots off)**_

_**Me: well everypony's leaving **__**(pouts) anyway enjoy the next few chapters!**_

_**Ciao!**_

_**Me: Hey wait up! (Sprints off the stage) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Alright enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Me: Applejack since you are here and Rainbow Dash is somewhere flying I guess and Pinkie Pie is inhaling the buffet table with Hani-San, may you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Applejack: Alrighty, Missy does not own anything except for the idea. **_

_**Me: Thanks AJ. **_

_**Anyway continue on! And excuse any foul language por favor! **_

_**Oh and I wanted to know, I want to re write everything to make it better, maybe, so I just want it know if you guys think I should rewrite everything, or what to leave and all that jazz. I'm just putting this one chapter of bloopers fro entertainment before I re write, maybe.**_

~.~.~.~

"Alright Host club meet the Pony Princesses" I wave the Host Club onto the set where Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, Luna and Cadence where in there human forms.

"So we're working with horses?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "And we're working with arrogant humans?" Celestia retorted back.

"Oi, Oi, calm down, get along if we're going to post this" I wave my hands around.

"Now, knowing the Host Club I hired a medic, a buffet table, the most perfect trailers I could find, and I think that's it" I hummed, finger trailing down my trusty clipboard.

"A medic?" asked Tamaki.

"What about a therapist?" suggested Haruhi. "Noted" I muttered, scribbling it down on the clipboard.

"Hey!" The Host Club minus Kyoya and Mori said.

"Sorry fellas, it's true, sometimes you tend to traumatize some people with your cheekiness" I hummed.

"Anyway let's begin"

~.~.~.~

Twilight jerked awake to the sounds of shrieking and sweat dropped. Instead of Luna screaming it was Tamaki screaming about a small rubber spider.

"Dude, we're shooting here" I scowled from my director's chair. "And why're you even here in the field? You're supposed to be at Ouran preparing"

"W-well the Twins said something about rescuing Haruhi and I…" he trailed off.

"Idiot" I sighed,

~.~.~.~

Rose petals flew at their faces. One managed to lodge itself in Luna's throat…and she swallowed it. She sweat dropped. "Um, Yum?"

"Well we can't expect to get this perfect" I sighed. "Again!"

~.~.~.~

Rose petals flew at their faces…and one flew into Celestia's eye. "OW! HOLY CELESTIA JESUS CHRIST" Celestia cussed for few more minutes. "Seriously? What's with all these problem with the petals? The next one will probably carry a knife and murder Cadence" I sighed.

"Um…I'll be over here" Cadence edged from the pile of petals while eyeing them warily.

~.~.~.~

"Yes I'm quite alright" Twilight grabbed his hand and dusted herself off. "In that case welcome to the Host Club" he bowed to her and handed her a rose. "Thanks I guess" she took the flower and yelped and dropped the rose. "Ouch!"

"What's wrong?" I asked. "There are thorns still on it" Twilight glared at Tamaki who flailed and held out a hand and lifted him up with her magic making him flail even more.

"Try not to scar him too much and preferably not on the face" I said boredly, flipping through the script.

~.~.~.~

"We are done" Luna said, while dragging knocked out Celestia by the foot. "Um… what happened" Haruhi asked, sweat dropping with the entire host club, Kyoya just raised an eyebrow. "Umm…" Luna looked uncomfortable. "She passed out from being ticklish" Luna said at last. The sweat drops grew even bigger.

~What actually happened~

"I can't help it, I have to show the readers" I shrugged.

~Onwards~

"Tia calm down I shall just measure you so we can finish shooting this scene" Luna cornered a trembling Celestia. "So let me!" Luna lunged and pinned her to the wall.

"Ah please Luna I'm ticklish!" Celestia quivered as the tape neared her stomach. "Especially in this form for some reason!" but Luna refused to listen.

"AHH, NO, NO JUST CUT THIS SCENE OUT PLEASE, ARGH!" Celestia passed out from hyperventilating.

"Uh Tia?" Luna poked her ribs and laughed nervously.

~.~.~.~

Music begins to play, everyone looked around in confusion.

I blinked. "Wrong music!" I shouted. The song that was playing was Pinkie pie's laughter song. "Pinkie Pie get away from the stereo please!"

"Oopsie sorry!" Pinkie Pie's cheerful voice called back.

~.~.~.~

"I'm awesome, this is true" Twilight sung. "Wrong!" I called out. "Aw, really I think it's completely true" Twilight whined. "Retake!" I yelled.

~.~.~.~

A light burst from Luna's back and wings unfurled."And soar"Her wings flapped and she flew but her foot was caught on the railing and she fell face first on the ground.

"…Ow"

~.~.~.~

"Your destiny's…something and, uh, something else and aw shit!" Celestia cussed. "Where'd you learn to curse?" I asked. "Hikaru and Kaoru were saying it and I thought it sounded colorful" She shrugged. "Ah, you're only used to cursing Equestrian style" I mused.

~.~.~.~

Celestia leaned forward to hug Twilight but managed to poke her eye instead. "OW!"

"Seriously how does this happen?!" I yelled. "Everyone keeps getting mildly injured, what the hay!?"

~.~.~.~

Twilight was in her room sitting on her bed, humming while flipping through her new school books.

"I bet I-Ack!" She slipped off the bed along with the blankets and comforter.

"Cut! You okay?" I asked. "Peachy" Twilight responded, her voice muffled from the comforter.

"…Hikaru, Kaoru where did those beads come from?" I asked pointing to the beads rolling on the floor.

The Twins whistled.

"Figures" I sighed.

~.~.~.~

"I mean the date" Kouga said. Again the twins gestured 'no'. "The date? It's… February"

"Cut! That's not what you're supposed to say!"

~.~.~.~

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Many of the boys leaned forward in anticipation for her answer.

"Yes I do and if I didn't I wouldn't date none of you icky humans" Cadence said cheerfully.

"Ah…whatever, retake!" I shouted.

~.~.~.~

"No, it was not" Luna replied back in the same way. "Yes"  
"No"  
"Cows"

"Chickens"

"Seals"

"Dogs"

"Loser"

"Dummy"

"For gods sakes CUT!" I shouted.

~.~.~.~

"**Twilight**" the twins appeared on either side of her. "Are you coming," Hikaru started. ", To the Host Club with us" Kaoru finished. "Do I have to?" Twilight asked. "**Yep**" they linked their arms with her and lifter her up.

"OUCH" she cried out and the Twins dropped her. "What's wrong?" they asked eyes wide. "Nothing, I just don't want to be carried like a rag doll" she strode away.

~.~.~.~

"Hrn, Hrn, chocolate" I mumbled from my director's chair, while watching a movie "What'cha watching?" my sisters peered over my shoulders in unison. "Legally blond the musical, my favorite is Gay or European" I said, giggling. "Reminds me of Tamaki" and they snorted.

_**Alright guys I made these up on the top of my head, please tell me how you thought of them. (Bows)**_

_**Ciao**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Dear readers of this fiction, **_

_**Me: I apologize but I shall no longer be continuing this story. I apologize for any inconvenience. (Bows)**_

_**But I shall be continuing a new story about Luna going to Ouran. So you may check it out if you wish to do so. I shall call it **_

_Luna's experiences in Ouran. _

_**I'm not sure if that's a good title but I shall call it that. **_

_**I apologize. **_

_**(Bows)**_

_**Ciao**_


End file.
